


The photo spread

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro week 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Seirin gets another interview in Basketball Monthly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for KagaKagakuro week 2016 day5: since you’re my partner I am always with I know a lot about you // familiarity | affection

_Last year, the high school basketball world saw the rise of a new power house._

_Among the elites, the kings, the tyrants, the shield and the emperors there appeared a new school. Relatively unknown, with little history being established just two years prior and considered average – Seirin High School, the dark horse,  have taken last year’s Winter Cup by storm and have changed the face of the sport on a high school level, at least for a few upcoming years. We’ve interviewed them in the past; before their semi finals and after they won the winter tournament._

_We’ve met with them again, a few days before the start of this year’s InterHigh, to ask them a crucial question: What makes Seirin great?_

* * *

 

"Okay guys listen up. We're having a visitation from the journalists from Basketball Monthly."

The present Seirin players looked up from where they were changing into their clean clothes, ready to go home and relax after a long day of practice and school and questioningly looked at their coach.

"Basketball monthly? Why?" Hyuga asked, putting back on a clean shirt. "Didn't we had two interviews with them? One after the Yosen win and the other after the Winter Cup last year?"

"Yes." Riko shifted her planner and sighed. "But they want to write a special article before the Inter High this year apparently."

"Huh."

"What do they want to write about?" Kiyoshi asked when he finished tying his shoes.

Riko shrugged.

"Beats me. They said they want to interview all the players individually and take some pictures during practice."

"Individually?" Kagami asked and everyone looked to him. So far he was fairly indifferent to any mention of the journalists invaliding their practices, but that caught his attention.

"I believe so. That's what the coach said." Kuroko supplied.

"Oh man."

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked, momentarily concerned.

"Well , uh. I don't...I'll sound like a doofus probably." Kagami grimaced. "They probably ask me some strange things and I'll make an idiot out of myself. I just don't like it."

There was a pause before everyone started to laugh.

"Hey!" Kagami bristled angrily.

"It's fine Kagami-kun. They won't ask you anything strange." Riko assured him. "I'll discuss the questions with them beforehand."

"Oh."

"Just don't tell them any secrets and you'll be fine." She addressed the whole team.

"Hmmm. I wonder if they'll ask me about girls..." Koganei hummed dreamily.

"That's basketball monthly not Zunon boy, idiot!" Hyuga snapped.

"Wow, Hyuga you read Zunon boy?"

"I do not!"

Riko rolled her eyes.

"Hate to break it to you, but that will be probably covered by the school paper, not Basketball monthly.

"Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't sound worse than you do on a daily basis."

"Thanks, Kuro-HEY! You asshole!" Kagami snapped and tried to grab Kuroko's head to shake him. The rest of team also got excited of the prospect of getting interviewed again and started sharing tips and predictions, about the article.

"Okay." Riko said to herself and nodded. "This is going to a be a handful."

* * *

_Seirin high school was established just two years before the last year’s winter cup. For a school with very modest start they managed to become the top eight in the prefecture, before their center – Kiyoshi Teppei – was injured._

_That didn’t damper their spirits, as just last year, with new and promising members they’ve returned and taken the basketball world with a storm._

_Undeniably, their greatest opponents were the five schools listed at the beginning: Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan. Each of them had one member of the infamous Generation of Miracles, and at times it might seem like the power difference was too uneven. Seirin proved otherwise, pulling through and defeating each and every school spectacularly._

_We asked them how they’ve managed that._

* * *

 

Takeshi wasn’t really convinced abut Seirin’s potential at first, until his senpai took him to their game against Yosen high school.

Since then, he might have developed a bit of a fondness for the slightly awkward, but hardworking group of boys and their charismatic female coach.

They made a small interview with them then, and wrote an article after the winter cup about the ‘dark horse’ of the tournament, as Yamada-senapi liked to nickname them.

It was only natural that they would return, a little over a year later, to write another big article about the team, this time completed with interviews by each member and a ton of interesting pictures.

And here was where Takeshi was involved, as a photograph.

“That’s very good.” He said after snapping another picture of a very nervous Seirin captain, posing with their coach and vice.

“Thank you very much.” The girl bowed, followed by the other two boys.

Takeshi smiled at their attempts of coming off as adults. He sympathized, really. He was only a few years older than them.

Yamada-senpai made a few notes in his notepad and nodded to himself.

“Who now senpai?” Takeshi asked while looking through the display on the camera and noting which pictures should be retaken.

“The ace of course.”

Kagami Taiga, for all the aura of intimidation he had around him during a game, even a practice one and the sharp focus, was immediately stripped off of him when he was confronted with the impossible task of talking about himself.

It was a bit easier to make him talk about basketball, rival teams or his own teammates, but the image of the slightly awkward, out of place, teen was so contrasting with his on court persona, it was sometimes hard to believe they were the same person.

Except when he was talking about basketball of course.

Takeshi smiled sympathetically, as they made their way to the benches. Today the topic would indeed be basketball, but his senpai really wanted some more personal details out of the ace.

“Wait.” Yamada-senpai stopped suddenly and Takeshi collided with his shoulder.

He apologized quickly. Yamada-senpai waved him off.

“Picture.” He said and pointed to the benches.

Takeshi blinked. And then blinked again and his eyes widened when he just now spotted the other player, Kagami-kun was talking to.

No wonder, since it was Kuroko-kun.

“Come on. Picture.” Yamada-senpai ushered him and Takeshi snapped out of his brief shock and took a picture. Both boys didn’t seem to notice as they were too engrossed in their conversation. Even when they approached them, Yamada-senapi had to address Kagami-kun directly to get his attention.

Kuroko smiled at his friend.

“Good luck Kagami-kun. Please don’t say anything incriminating about me.”

Kagami snorted and pretended to kick the other boy in the ankle, as he walked away.

“Ah, um. Hello.” He said with a sort of nervous grin.

“Yes. Hell, Kagami-kun. Please have a seat.”

Kagami nodded and sat on the bench.

“Alright.” Yamada-senpai opened his notebook and clicked his pen. “We’ll just ask you a few questions. Feel free to say if you’re uncomfortable with any of them.”

Kagami-kun nodded.

After a series of fact checking about the recent games, scores and developed new techniques, Yamada-senpai asked the first a bit more person question.

“What do you think is responsible for your success. And I mean your own personal success as a basketball player. Not your team.”

Kagami-kun opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. He closed his mouth then and furrowed deeply.

“Hard work I guess?”

Yamada-senpai shook his head.

“There has to be something else. Something that only have and that was central to your growth as a person.”

Kagami-kun nodded solemnly and hummed.

They both waited, for a long moment.

“Oh! Sorry.” Kagami-kun suddenly apologized. “I just...it’s so specific.” He scratched his head.

Pause.

“I mean. I play a lot of street ball with Kuroko, but I doubt that’s something that important.”

Yamada-senpai perked up.

“No, That’s good. So it’s discipline and personal trainings.”

“Ah, yeah. I guess.” He shrugged. “But it’s mostly just to let off some steam. And it’s cool. We play after school and on the weekends.”

Takeshi noted that Kagami-kun was becoming a bit more talkative.

“If...if I had to say...” Kagami-kun suddenly spoke, after a pause. “I would say it’s thanks to Kuroko. Ah, I mean the whole team is great and we get along, but...” Pause, in which he fidgeted slightly on the bench. “But we get along well on the court, so I guess that helps a lot. I would be seriously screwed without him. You should ask him about that new pass he’s working on. I saw it once and it gave me chills.”

“Yes, we will do that, after we finish interviewing you Kagami-kun.” Yamada-senpai reminded him and Kagami-kun actually blushed. Takeshi tried not to laugh, and he hid behind the camera and took a quick snap.

Kagami-kun’s discomfort grew as the questions become more personal. He either consciously or unconsciously tried to reference his friend as much as he could though, and Takeshi could feel his senapi becoming slightly exasperated.

“Alright, last question.”

Kagami-kun nodded.

“What is the thing that you feel, you’re not completed as a player. It can be anything.”

Kagami-kun opened his mouth and this time he didn’t hesitate.

Takeshi couldn’t stop himself as he commented.

“I’m not sure Kuroko-kun would appreciate to be called a thing.”

Kagami-kun sputtered and apologized for his haste and not thought through answer.

“It’s fine.” Yamada-senpai said as he made more notes in his notebook. “That won’t go into the article.”

Kagami-kun visibly exhaled.

“Alright. Thank you very much, Kagami-kun.” He said and the boy quickly stood up and then bowed awkwardly.

“Are you going to interview Kuroko now. Sir?”

“Yes.”

Kagami nodded and jogged off to a group of his senpai to probably be grilled from his answers.

Takeshi thought they weren’t that bad, though they were probably doing this a bit backwards, since Kagami’s own person wasn’t the thing he talked the most, but his friend.

Yamada-senpai grunted as he picked up his bag.

“Well? Let’s go interview the shadow then.”

* * *

 

_There are eleven players in the team and the coach – Aida Riko. A phenomenon among the basketball world, not in that she’s a female coaching boys, but that she is their peer._

_For a high school student she is unbelievably mature and through. We asked her about her plans for the team and for herself, to which she modestly, yet confidently replied “I just wanted to make them a team.”_

_Aida-san showed us how she prepared the training menus for her players which a professional coach wouldn’t be ashamed of._

_“My father taught me the basics.” She said when asked about it._

_“The rest was just practice.”_

* * *

 

The issue of basketball monthly with the huge article about Seirin was out for two days already, but neither Kagami or Kuroko had a chance to buy it and see inside.

Not that that was a particularly big issue for either of them. Sooner or later the magazine would find its way into their hands.

“Did you read it?” Kagami asked when they were making their way to the club room after class.

“I didn’t have a chance.” Kuroko shook his head.

“Yeah, me neither. I’m kinda curious though.”

“Maybe one of the senpai’s will have it.”

Kuroko opened the club room door, which made all the occupants inside sharply turn their heads to them, from where they were bowing their heads over something.

Kagami and Kuroko blinked confused when Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida looked at them with various degrees of surprise, annoyance, amusement and contemplation.

“Hello.” Kuroko said when the silence was begging to turn uncomfortable. The other Seirin members snapped out of their daze and some muttered something under their breaths.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other and Kagami shrugged. They entered the room and proceeded to change. They didn’t comment on their upperclassmen strange behavior.

Instead, Kagami asked Kuroko about whenever he wanted to see a movie next week. They kept a light conversation, about what to prepare for dinner over the weekend and homework, until Kuroko spotted Koga-senpai kind of eavesdropping on them.

Well, technically they were in a room full of people so it would be hard to call that eavesdropping, but still it looked like Koganei was listening intently to their conversation and doing a poor job of hiding it too.

“Excuse me senpai? Is something wrong?”

Koganei startled when Kuroko addressed him directly and gave them both a sort of a sheepish look.

“A-ah no. I was just wondering....Oh! Kagami! Have you read seen the article?”

“Eh? No I haven’t.” Kagami answered puzzled and closed his locker. “I didn’t manage. Sorry.”

“I see.” Koganei-senpai hummed and squinted up at Kagami. “So you haven’t seen the pictures either?”

“Pictures? No. I’m afraid not.”

“Hmm.”

Kuroko looked to Kagami and then to his senior in puzzlement and waited for the things to develop further.

“So you didn’t have any...revelations?”

“Revelations? About what?”

“Oh I don’t know...stuff...life...people.” Koganei paused and not so subtly glanced at Kuroko.

Kagami blinked.

“No. Not that I am aware of.”

Suddenly a first dropped on the older boy’s head.

“Ouch!”

“Okay leave him. He haven’t seen the mag.”

Koganei nodded to their captain and shrugged, before walking away.

“Excuse me.” Kuroko spoke again. “What is wrong with the article?”

“Wrong?” Hyuga asked a bit puzzled. “Oh no, the article is fine. It’s the...uh interviews and the photo spread.”

“I knew it.” Kagami groaned. “I sound dull and stupid right?”

“Huh? No, I wouldn’t say that.” He paused and looked at Kuroko again. “Just a bit...one track minded.”

“Well, it is _basketball_ monthly. I don’t think Kagami-kun’s one track mildness would be an issue here.”

“Hey!” Kagami bristled and swatted at Kuroko with his hand and missing completely.

“Oh no. No. I didn’t mean basketball.”

Kagami and Kuroko blinked yet again.

Pause.

“Not that I have _anything_ against...you known.” Hyuga made a vague hand gesture in Kagami and Kuroko’s direction. “You know.” He looked a little flustered. “Just tone it down a notch and we’ll be fine okay?”

Both boys were now beyond confused.

Hyuga eyed them for a moment and then sighed.

“You two are really dense.” He said and took the magazine from a bench and flipped to a certain  page. “Look.”

Kagami and Kuroko did.

It was a two page photo spread, with small captions underneath each picture. It wouldn’t be anything strange if not for the fact that all pictures were theirs.

There was a picture of them stretching. Kagami was pushing ever so carefully at Kuroko’s back and it looked like he was asking Kuroko about something. Kagami remembered that. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing down too hard.

Then there was a picture of both of them looking at a schedule Riko distributed among the members. Kuroko was holding the piece of paper, while Kagami was standing behind him and reading it as well. One hand was holding a towel, while the other was casually slung over Kuroko’s shoulder and dangling loosely. Kuroko didn’t seem to mind their proximity, and it even looked like he was leaning back, his back touching Kagami’s chest.

The spread was full of other pictures: them running, a cool looking photo of Kuroko passing to Kagami and Kagami dunking, there was also the infamous fist bump and a picture of Kagami ruffling Kuroko’s hair with a bright grin showed from sideways. Kuroko’s face wasn’t visible, since the picture was taken from behind.

The center of the spread was occupied by a large picture of both of them, standing in front of each other and talking while holding a water bottle. It seemed that the conversation was too engrossing, that Kuroko forgot to let go of the bottle while he was passing it to Kagami. The bottle was half empty and unscrewed and not a fresh one.

The pictures were nice and natural, unlike the photo they took of the both of them for their interviews.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at their captain.

“That uh, that’s a lot of pictures of just us.”

Beside him Kuroko nodded.

“That’s a little unfair to the rest of the team.”

Hyuga groaned.

“Leave it Hyuga. Let them be.” Kiyoshi said with slight exasperation which was surprising even for him. Hyuga shot him an annoyed glance and sighed. He shook his head and muttered something about clueless kids while he resumed putting his things into his locker.

The rest of Seirin regulars were sporting similar looks on their faces, shooting both Kagami and Kuroko disappointed glances from time to time. Even Riko was fed up with whatever they were doing and rubbed her forehead.

"Hopeless. Just hopeless." She muttered and then left the locker room.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other and blinked, still holding the magazine opened on the glassy, colorful spread full of their pictures.

Kagami was glad that he found the same confusion in Kuroko's eyes, that he felt at that moment.

 

* * *

 

_Seirin came back for the victory with new members. Fresh blood is always essential for the team, so they can create new combinations and defeat opponents who would otherwise predict all their moves and techniques._

 

* * *

 

 

His phone was ringing.

Kagami stopped rolling the dough for the gyoza and went to the sink to clean his hands.

He expected the person to just give up and hang up, since it was taking him so much time to clean and then wipe his hands, but that someone was very determined.

“Geez.” Kagami huffed at the tenth ring. “Who are yo-Midorima?” He exclaimed when the other player’s name appeared on the display.

And he kept ringing.

Whatever it was it had to be important.

“Yes?”

“Kagami!”

Kagami blinked in surprise when he heard Takao’s voice on the other side. Maybe it wasn’t that surprising for Takao to use Midorima’s phone, but it was surprising for Takao to call _Kagami._  

There was a crash and some shouting and a breathless laugh.

“Wait.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, when Takao told him to wait, but since he was actually curious he decided not to hang up on him.

A few moments later, Takao returned.

“Kagami. Listen.” He started and then snickered.

“What do you want?” Kagami asked a bit annoyed.

“I read your interview.”

A pause.

“Oh. Okay?” Why was everyone making such a fuss about that article?

“And I must say.” He drawled and Kagami couldn’t help but think that Takao was in on a joke that Taiga wasn’t and he kept dangling it in front of him. “I must say.” He paused and then Taiga heard shuffling for a moment.

“I must say that _your deep bond with your partner on the court is definitely inspiring the future generation of young players,_ yeah to snog in the club room.”

Kagami paused and then felt himself blush. The article was a tad bit too...colorful with the metaphors in some places and loose with interpretation.

And then it dawned on Kagami that Takao wasn’t only quoting.

“What?”

Takao laughed like a hyena.

“And nice photo shot. Man you both are so photogenic. The camera _loves you.”_ He snickered to himself.

“What are you even on?” Kagami asked, while rubbing his forehead.

Takao laughed again.

“Oh man. You don’t even know ga-ACK! OW, OW, SHIN-CHAN STOP THAT.”

Kagami paused listening to the commotion and to Takao’s grunts and pleading for mercy. He really didn’t want to know what Midorima was doing there.

“Kagami.” Midorima’s voice appeared and Kagami could basically see him fixing his glasses.

“Yeah? I’m kind of busy.”

“ Don’t listen to that fool.” He said. “Takao has no tact. You can tell Kuroko that it’s fine.”

“ _What_ is fine?” Kagami couldn’t stand it and snapped. “Seriously people! Just say what you mean, Christ.”

Kagami could hear Takao laugh in the background.

“They don’t even know they like each other oh my god!”

That gave Taiga a pause.

“Shut up Takao!” Midorima shouted to his friend in the background.

“Kagami.” He spoke again. “Forget everything you’ve heard from both me and Takao and carry on. Goodbye.”

And without any other word he hung up.

Takao was stunned, he stood for a long moment with his phone to his ear and mouth slightly opened. Takao’s offhand comment was still ringing in his ears.

It was. That. That wasn’t. He didn’t.

Oh god he did. He so did.

His apartment was eerily quiet. Kagami finally dropped his hand from his ear.

“Oh fuck.”

He thought frantically, but none of his thoughts made sense.

He finally slapped himself mentally, told himself to get a grip on himself and picked up his phone again.

“Hi, Tatsuya. Yeah, I’m good. Listen. I need...a uh favor? Advice? I don’t even know. Something. No, no, it’s not a phone thing. Can we meet? You can’t today? And Tomorrow? Monday? Uhh, okay. Yeah. Okay. Bye.”

He hang up and put the phone on the kitchen counter.

He sat heavily on his sofa and leaned against its back and just started at the ceiling.

He completely forgot about the gyoza.

 

* * *

_(…)_

_If you don’t know who Kagami Taiga is then you have been living under a rock._

_This almost two meters tall and amazingly build young man, the ace of the team, almost singe handedly won the tournament for his teammates._

_At least that is something someone who never saw Seirin’s practice up close would say._

_Kagami-kun denies it as well._

_He humbly and earnestly admits to being only one of the players and says that he always counts his blessings for Aida-san putting him in the starting line up in the first place._

_Kagami-kun admits that he has certain physical abilities (keen on avoiding the world ‘talent’ as much as he can), but he didn’t have much motivation and goal before coming to Seirin._

_When asked what were his goals and motivations now, he simply shrugged and bashfully admitted that playing basketball with everyone was enough._

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya was visiting relatives during the weekend when he got a phone call from Kise-kun.

It wasn’t anything unusual for Kise to call Kuroko randomly. But he was still taken a back when he answered and Kise sounded strange. Like a mix of an overexcited Labrador and a child. Also he seemed to be annoyed with Tetsuya for some reason.

“Kise-kun.” He interrupted the incoherent babble. “Please. Calm down and speak normally. I can hardly understand you.”

Kise let out an impatient huff.

“Kurokochi, I saw your interview.”

“Ah.”

“That’s it?” Kise asked annoyed.

“I’m sorry? I don’t follow.”

Kise sighed and Tetsuya basically saw him throwing himself dramatically on the couch.

“Of course you don’t.”

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

Kise sighed again.

“I’m trying really hard. I compliment. I’m responsible. I do all the drills and I even ace my tests.”

Pause.

Tetsuya opened his mouth to ask what was Kise even talking about, when Kise started anew.

“Meanwhile.” He stopped dramatically for effect. “Meanwhile, Kurokocchi needs to just look. Ask for a towel and smile. You do smile a lot, you’ve noticed? Of course you don’t!”

“Kise-kun.” Tetsuya rubbed his temples. Dealing with Kise was like dealing with both a child and a hormonal teenagers (which he was anyway). “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the way you look at Kagamicchi!”

Kuroko gave a start.

“Excuse me?”

“You know it’s cute and all, and we are all happy for you, but some of us, are not that successful. You don’t have to rub it in our faces.”

“Kise-kun, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kise whined.

“Kise-kun. I’ll call you back. I’m visiting family right now and I can’t talk for too long.”

Kise sighed.

“Don’t bother. Bye Kurokocchi.” And he promptly hang up, without listening for Kuroko’s answer.

Tetsuya looked at the phone for a moment and then shook his head.

 

* * *

 

_(…)_

_“I have been playing basketball since I was a kid in America, but there’s just something special in the way I can play with Seirin and Kuroko. It’s like…they make me better. In general.”_

_Kagami-kun mentions Kuroko-kun, his teammate which started playing at Seirin last year as well, quiet often. Together they form the infamous first year duo and despite the fact that all Seirin players have an amazing chemistry on the court with each other and even go as far as to refer to each other as friends, it is unmistakable to anyone who has even seen any game from last year featuring  Seirin that those two are actual partners._

_Kagami-kun even jokingly says that Kuroko-kun is his better half and that he’s the actual reason for his basketball prosperity._

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Kuroko! What's up? You got a minute?"

Tetsuya paused what he was doing, which was reading to his small nieces, when he saw who was calling him this time.

“Ogiwara-kun. Hello.” He slipped out of the kid’s room and found a moment of quiet in the hallway. His aunt’s house was pretty big, but it was also full of people this weekend and getting a moment of privacy was tricky.

“Hey.” Ogiwara repeated and Kuroko involuntary smiled when he heard his cheery voice. “I’m no interrupting or anything? Is Kagami there with you?”

Kuroko blinked surprised at the question.

“No. I’m visiting relatives with my parents. Why? Do you have something to talk to Kagami-kun about? I can give you his number if you want.” It was a bit unusual that Ogiwara-kun would specifically ask about Kagami-kun, even if they did get along well.

“Oh, no no, no. No. That’s good that you’re alone.” Ogiwara paused and then Kuroko heard shuffling of a chair.

“ I’m just calling to catch up. I saw your interview.”

After Kise-kun’s phone call, Tetsuya was now alert when someone mentioned the article.

“I see.” He answered carefully. “What about it?”

“Oh, nothing. I just thought it was pretty interesting. And the interviews.”

Tetsuya heard a sound of a page being turned.

“And the pictures.”

Pause.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“You and Kagami...are both very photogenic you know?”

“Are we?”

“Mhm. And you look at each other a lot.”

There it was again.

Tetsuya was about to ask, what was with everyone and their problem with the basketball monthly pictures. Everyone acted like there was something wrong with them, but they never wanted to say _what._

“Hey, Kuroko. May I ask you a personal question? You can not answer if you want.”

Tetsuya sighed.

“Yes. What is it?”

“Do you...like anyone?”

In the silence that fell, Tetsuya could hear the adults talk in the kitchen, the kids playing in the garden with their parents and his nieces singing a song in their room.

“I...what brought this up?”

“Oh! Uh, nothing really. I just wanted to know. We haven’t seen each other since they...you know what. And we’ve been both busy too. Also I never got to ask things like that. I mean it’s cool if you don’t wanna say. I totally understand.”

“Ogiwara-kun, please calm down. I’m not mad or anything.” Tetsuya rolled his eyes and suddenly felt very nostalgic, for when they were elementary school kids and Ogiwara would always be overexcited about things, while Tetsuya had to calm him down.

“You sure?”

“Yes. And to answer your question: no. I don’t.”

Ogiwara was silent for a long moment.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. Did you want that particular information for something?” Tetsuya paused and then a thought appeared in his mind. “Or are _you_ the one who has someone he has feelings for?”

“What?!” Ogiwara shrieked and Tetsuya had to move the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“That’s...no.” Ogiwara laughed, loud and sunny. “Or wait maybe I do.” He sounded thoughtful.

“Oh?”

“Hmmm, well you see she’s...curvy. And bouncy.” Tetsuya nodded. “And maybe a bit orange too. Makes great hoops.”

“Ogiwara-kun.” Tetsuya groaned, covering his face with a hand, but still smiling to himself, at his friend’s unoriginal joke.

“Sorry.” Ogiwara laughed.

“That was really bad.”

“Well, I never could do funny.”

“True.”

They stayed on the line for a moment longer.

“I gotta go.” It was Ogiwara who spoke first. “Mom is nagging me about the rascals. Says I need to help them study.”

“Hm.” Kuroko hummed in understanding.

“Hey?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe...we can meet up for street ball sometime?  Or! Maybe we can try and arrange a practice match? What do you think? I could ask coach. I’m sure he wouldn’t say no to a current champion.” Ogiwara was getting overexcited again.

“Ah. We’ll see.” He doubt that would be possible due to their schedule being packed for the remaining part of the year.

“Okay. Gotta go then.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye!”

Just as he disconnected, he heard his mom’s voice, calling from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

_Kuroko’s really amazing though. Seirin wouldn’t be the same without him._

* * *

 

Kise-kun's and Ogiwara-kun's words echoed though his mind during the whole weekend.

He tried distracting himself with spending time with his family and reading, but his thoughts would always be sooner or later be occupied by his friend’s insinuations.

On the way back from his aunt in the car, Tetsuya decided to just give in and start actually ponder what they’d mean.

First off all, everyone seemed to imply that there was something wrong with the photo spread. Tetsuya didn’t have the magazine with him, or even at home, so he could only try and remember the pictures.

More than that, they implied that there was something off with the way Tetsuya looked at Kagami-kun.

He frowned at that thought.

It was pretty natural to look at Kagami-kun. For starters, he was tall and loud and had vibrant, red hair. Not a typical Japanese look. He even stood out when confronted with the generation of miracles. Whenever he went he commanded attention, even if he didn’t want it.

It was also natural to keep looking at him when he was during action. His presence was naturally overwhelming, as well as his talent.

Those were facts. But Tetsuya couldn’t help but think that wasn’t the answer.

Kagami-kun stood out also because of other reasons.

Tetsuya supposed he was pretty good looking. He _did_ notice some of the female students sneaking glances at Kagami-kun whenever they were walking together to school or down the hall. Some of them even unabashedly started or giggled, to Kagami-kun’s completely obliviousness.

And that too, he supposed, was natural.

So _what_ was the problem?

Was there even a problem in the first place?

Tetsuya recalled his calls with Kise and Ogiwara and his team’s exasperation. It felt like everyone was in on some big joke at his and Kagami-kun’s expense. And to be honest, he wouldn’t put it past his former teammates to orchestrate something like this _and_ involving his current team in it.

He could have leave it at that, but it was still nagging him.

He thought about it for the whole way on the car, and then in the bath.

Alright, the implication seemed to be that something was amiss in the way _he_ looked at Kagami.

That was kind or ridiculous.

Kagami-kun was his partner. He was _supposed_ to look at him. To know where he was on the court, was he was doing, what he _intended_ to do, how that would affect everyone and everything.

If he didn’t pay attention, that would undoubtedly lead to many good plays being wasted and _accidents._ And bumping or cracking into a solid wall of human flesh wasn’t anything pleasant. He’d _know._

Tetsuya closed his eyes and slid a bit further in the water.

He tried to recall Kagami’s visage in his mind. He saw his bright, blinding grin, his determined face, his angry face, and his embarrassed, sputtering face whenever Tetsuya teased him. And other.

Kagami-kun was also his very important _friend._ They didn’t _just_ play on the same team. They made plans, watched movies, ate meals, walked Nigou, told jokes and stories from theirs and their friend’s lives and laughed at them.

_Of course_ Tetsuya felt affection towards his _best friend._ He supposed that maybe it was a bit unusually to be _that_ close, but he really didn’t care what other thought.

He brushed his teeth and started at his reflection, hoping that maybe he would be able to find the answer in the mirror, but no such luck.

He changed into pajamas and set the clock and slipped under the covers.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes.

Sleep was creeping up on him slowly and he could feel himself relaxing both in body and mind.

_I really don’t care._ He thought fuzzily. _I don’t care how that looks._

_I just want for Kagami-kun to look at me._

He exhaled with that thought, but the peace didn’t last for long.

His eyes flew open and he starred at the ceiling of his room in shock.

All the welcomed sleep from just seconds ago suddenly vanished and  was replaced by the overwhelming realization.

Tetsuya’s face turned pink in record time and covered his face.

_But. But? How? When? Why?_

He let out a frustrated sound from behind his hands.

He really wasn’t getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

 

_(…)_

_And last, but not least nor any less important – the phantom sixth man of Teiko Junior High and currently a starter at Seirin – Kuroko Tetsuya._

_When asked why he chose Seirin and not a different, stronger school, he smiled and simply said that he felt like Seirin would be his new home._

_Kuroko-kun is a player of most interesting ability – he can disappear. For those unaware – Kuroko-kun has a very low presence which he utilizes on the court where he can fully support his teammates and utilize his potential. We’ve covered his abilities in previous interviews, so this time we let him talk freely._

* * *

 

He sits in bed suddenly when the morning alarm rips him out of sleep. He looks blearily at the clock and sighs.

He turns it off and then hides his face in hands and rubs for a moment, trying to deal with the fact that he has to face the reality of having feelings for his best friend and possibly ruin their friendship.

Tetsuya takes his time during his morning routine, trying really hard to prolong the moment he will have to go outside and face Kagami, but he can only do it for so long.

He says goodbye to his mom and grandmother and is glad that they haven’t seen the magazine (yet) and have no clue about Tetsuya’s dilemma.

At least he hopes so.

During his way to school he thinks frantically.

He haven’t contacted Kagami during the weekend, but he knows from Kise-kun that Takao-kun told Kagami-kun about Tetsuya’s feelings.

Which makes it all the more awful, since apparently everyone knows.

So, having feelings for someone who may not return them is one thing, but having feelings for a best friend who might now return them and who might become distant and awkward is a different matter.

What if he decides he doesn’t want to be friends anymore? What if it’s too weird for him now and he will distance himself from me? What if it will mess up our combination?

What if what if what if...

The jumbled thoughts were running around his head and he was so distracted that he didn’t notice when the person in front of him, until he collided with their back.

“Ouch.” Tetsuya yelped and looked up to apologize only to freeze when he saw that it was no one other than Kagami.

“Oh.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko, eyes wide and then to Tetsuya’s horror he blushed and turned his head away sharply.

Oh no.

“Oh-uh, um hi?”

“Hello.” Kuroko nodded.

After a bit of an awkward silence they started to walk the remaining way to school.

They haven’t spoke a word, but Tetsuya saw Kagami-kun peek at him from the corner of his eye and blush and turn his head away every time their gazes met.

They reached school finally, but it was only a small comfort.

They changed their shoes in silence too. Kagami-kun then stopped and Tetsuya saw as he opened his mouth a few times like a fish and closed it, but he never said anything.

Class dragged and it was awkward. Suddenly any try at a small talk or at a talk about anything really made Kuroko revert back to the magazine and when they’d realize it, they would both stop and look away in shame.

Well, Tetsuya looked away in shame. Kagami-kun probably looked away in embarrassment.

Tetsuya really wished that Kagami-kun would just man up and told him what he so desperately tried to through the whole day and just spear them both. Tetsuya then could nod and tell him that it was fine, he just realized recently and that he understands that Kagami-kun doesn’t feel the same. He would apologize for his nosy friends and assure him that he will do everything he could to still make their basketball work.

He didn’t really hope much for their friendship to stay intact anyway, but he would be completely lost without their partnership.

It was kind of ironic , that his spatiality was supposed to be observation, yet he himself didn’t even realize he was in love.

Tetsuya didn’t notice when he started to slump in his seat and clutch at his head. He didn’t hear the bell since he was deep in his anxious thoughts and ignored the whole class packing up and leaving for their respective clubs or homes, until he heard Kagami call him.

He looked up and saw the other boy standing in the doorway, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Kuroko? Practice? You coming?”

Tetsuya sighed and started to pack up.

Right. Practice.

* * *

 

_(…)_

_Seirin is very important to me, as I think it makes me work even harder than before. I am sure that this team, even long after and Kagami-kun and the others will graduate will thrive._

_I do hope that I will be able to play basketball as long as I can, with everyone. I hope my future includes Seirin._

_I do believe that we achieved what we did thanks to our teamwork, but I must say that special recognition should be give to our ace._

_Kagami-kun physical abilities are well recognized, but I think his ethics are impeccable as well._

_I have never seen skip practice or drills and he’s always ready to help the younger and less physically advanced players (myself included) when they need it._

_I am sure he will get angry at me for saying this though._

_(…)_

* * *

 

_We could have talk with them for hours, discuss techniques and plays. Talk about opponents and whatnot. Since Seirin is a small team still, but because of that each member is that much more put into the spotlight we wanted to talk to each member._

_We let them talk about whatever they wanted regarding the team and the past as well as present tournaments._

_However, we asked one crucial question to each of them._

_“What, in your opinion, is the thing which made you personally win?”_

* * *

 

They entered the clubroom together in silence. They brushed shoulders, but now, instead of it being a thing that they didn’t pay attention to, they both looked at each other and blushed.

Kuroko knew it was new for Kagami, to be so hyperaware of someone, especially of him. But for him it was also strange. His thoughts just naturally gravitated towards Kagami, his frame, his voice, the warmth rolling off of his body. Tetsuya realized it was always like that for him, he just never acknowledged it, or never thought of it like it was something subconscious and he needed focus on it.

Now, that it came to the foreground for him, it became a constant source of distraction, but also awkwardness.

Ogiwara-kun and Takao-kun, both insinuated that it was…mutual, but Tetsuya really wondered if it was the case.

Kagami-kun was awkward with regular social interactions, so who knew how would he feel about any romantically implied interactions? And who was to say he’d have any feelings for Tetsuya in the first place.

Kagami-kun wouldn’t hate him or felt put off, but he could and understandably would feel awkward and uncomfortable, knowing that someone, who’s feelings he didn’t reciprocate, was so close to him.

Tetsuya really didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and ruin what he considered a very precious friendship.

The rest of the team was already in the clubroom, chatting about and changing into practice clothes. Riko was also present, unaffected as ever by half naked boys and was calmly discussing something with Hyuga.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them when they spoke, greeting the team.

Kuroko saw from the corner of his eye how Kagami visibly cringed and turned red. He turned away from Kuroko quickly and wanted to open his locker and started changing hastily.

The conversations resumed, but Tetsuya knew they were for show. He felt like a spectacle.

He opened his own locker, which was unfortunately next to Kagami’s, and started taking off his school shirt. To his surprise and a bit of bewilderment, he saw Kagami not so subtly steal glances from the corner of his eye.

Tetsuya felt his ears burn, confused by the mixed signals.

They were both fully dressed when Kuroko finally sighed and closed his locker, a little louder than he intended and making everyone, including Kagami, in the club room jump.

“Kagami-kun.” He turned to his friend.

‘Y-yeah?” Kagami asked, voice a little strained, as he pretended to adjust his practice shirt.

Kuroko was aware of the several pairs of eyes that were on them and he suddenly felt heat creep up his neck.

“Do you have time after school? I need to talk to you about something.”

Kagami flinched then and averted his gaze.

“I, uh…Sorry, I’m busy.”

Kuroko felt his heart sank in his stomach. That was it. The rejection.

“But uh, tomorrow?”

Kuroko blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“We can meet up tomorrow. Sorry, I…I made plans with Tatsuya. I have to talk to him about…stuff.” Kagami said and scratched the back of his neck and gave him a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Kuroko felt all breath wheeze out of him in a silent exhale and his legs felt a bit weak from the rush of relief.

“Not a problem. Please say hello to him from me.”

“Sure.”

Kuroko felt a smile tug at his lips. It was…a bit awkward, but they could manage. Kagami-kun may not have feelings for him, but he was kind and understanding and his friend. It was more than what Tetsuya even deserved. It was enough. It was-

“I can’t take it anymore.”

Tetsuya’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hyuga’s whine. He blinked and looked at their captain, who was furiously putting on his shirt and grabbing his bag.

“Come on! Get out!”

Tetsuya and Kagami-kun watched in confusion how all the Seirin members scrambled to grab their stuff and rush out of the door.

Riko sighed and followed after Kiyoshi. She looked at them and shook her head, hands crossed on her chest. She looked…disappointed?

“You two’ve done it now.” She said and then she left.

Hyuga was the last one to leave.

“Captain?” Kagami-kun asked in confusion. “What-“

He stopped when Hyuga showed them the key to the club room.

“Look. I’m tired. You have thirty minutes. That should be enough right?  Just don’t start and make out here, because I will kick your ass. Clear?” He said before he closed the door.

They both blinked, not comprehending what was going on, and then Tetsuya’s eyes widened when they heard the sound of the key in the lock, and then footsteps and then silence.

Tetsuya blinked a few times, before it dawned on him and he blushed to the roots of his hair.

He didn’t dare to look at Kagami-kun, afraid of what he’d see. That was very straightforward and he was sure Kagami-kun would caught up by now.

But Kagami-kun didn’t feel the same. So it was pointless. They would wait thirty minutes, in an awkward silence and then their team would come back and they would go play basketball. And Tetsuya prayed that at least this would work out.

He hoped.

He sighed and finished changing into his practice clothes. He took his time with neatly folding his pants and shirt and putting them into the locker. He closed it gently, as to not make too much noise. He was hyperaware of Kagami-kun, changing and then fidgeting when he was done, but he didn't dare to look.

Tetsuya shook his head. Thirty minutes.

He lifted his head and his gaze fell onto the table, which was pushed under one of the walls, after one of the cleaning sessions and stayed there, since the clubroom wasn't that big.

He squinted when he saw something being spread on the table and curious, approached.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the unfortunate number of the basketball monthly, the same which put them in this mess.

Kuroko listed to any noises, but Kagami-kun was quiet.

The magazine was opened on the infamous spread. Tetsuya didn't have a second look at it, after that one time in the clubroom.

That time he thought it was pretty normal, save for the glaring absence of their teammates.

Now, he took a closer look, and he was a bit shocked what he found.

Normally he wasn't that expressive, but the more he looked at himself, and at Kagami-kun and at them the more he felt his cheeks heat, uncomfortably.

He was just dealing with that newfound fact of having feelings for his best friend and basketball partner, but those pictures...

One had to be literally blind...or be them.

Tetsuya didn't often care how he looked to other people, but he wasn't aware that he could make such an expression. That his face could look that...soft.

And Kagami-kun.

Seeing Kagami-kun from the outsider's perspective was strange, like at the beginning when they met and weren't sure if this would work out. Just then Tetsuya realized that he didn't see Kagami-kun from the 'other' side so to speak. Like if it didn't exist.

Like he was part of Kagami-kun's space and belonged there, fitting just right.

So seeing Kagami-kun, the way people who weren't Tetsuya, was....revolutionary.

If Tetsuya had any doubts about Kagami-kun's feelings before, they were surely erased with a few glances at the photos and a stray words from Ogiwara-kun and Kise-kun, which were ringing in his ears.

The way he looks at you.

The way you look at him.

The way you just exist in a bubble where no one can enter. Just you two.

Oh, he understood now. Everything. And it made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"We made quiet a mess huh?"

There were little prickles rising on his skin, when Kagami-kun spoke, almost directly into his ear.

Not only was Tetsuya losing his touch at observation of his own feelings, he must have been getting really lousy when Kagami-kun of all people was able to sneak up on him.

Well, one steamed from the other he supposed.

Tetsuya nodded simply, but stayed with his back turned to Kagami. He was sure Kagami-kun was able to see his burning ears anyway.

What now? He asked silently. They've arrived here, in the mutual understanding of things. But what now? How to progress from here to there? Wherever it was. How to cross that bridge?

Kagami-kun's hand came from behind Tetsuya to rest on the table, and Tetsuya froze.

For a moment, he thought that he was only looking closer at the magazine, but then Kagami-kun's second hand also placed itself on the table, trapping Kuroko in place.

"Kuroko." Kagami-kun spoke and the other boy involuntary shivered.

He inhaled and turned slowly.

He almost gasped when their noses brushed. He felt, more than heard Kagami-kun's sigh. They stayed like that for a moment, gauging each other's reactions.

Kuroko lifted his gaze to finally look at Kagami and almost sighed in relief when he saw his face as red as Tetsuya felt his must have been.

Then Kagami-kun dropped his gaze lower and Tetsuya shivered again when he realized where he was looking.

The rest was sort of like on autopilot. Tetsuya closed his eyes and tilted his head just slightly and allowed Kagami-kun to kiss him.

He still made a tiny sound of surprise when he did, but when Kagami tried to pull away, probably reading his reaction wrongly, Tetsuya quickly reacted and put a hand on his cheek.

That seemed to work, because Kagami stopped moving away and then pressed closer for a minute and then he gentled the kiss.

Tetsuya didn't know how long it lasted, but sometime during, Kagami's hands found themselves around Tetsuya's waist, holding him close and comfortable.

And then Kagami-kun pushed a bit too much and Tetsuya squeaked when he collided with the table.

"Oh, um sorry." Kagami sounded breathless. Kuroko gave him a coy look before he raised himself on his toes and kissed him.

"Don't be." Now he sounded breathless.

Kagami smiled nervously.

"Hey...” he started a bit shy and Tetsuya really wanted to kiss him again, but he let him speak. They haven’t spoke the whole day.

“I like you. So...go out with me?"

Kuroko closed his eyes and hummed, kind of amused that Kagami thought it wasn’t obvious enough. Or maybe he just wanted to say it. 

"I accept. Under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me like that again?"

Kagami-kun laughed then and gently knocked their foreheads together and sighed.

"Sorry, I should have asked."

"I'm not complaining."

Kagami snorted.

"We still have half an hour."

"I think it's more like twenty minutes now. Or less."

Tetsuya felt kind of strange. All fluttery and giddy and nervous and calm at the same time. He never realized that this would be so easy, so effortless and so simple.

They didn't need more words to understand. Even if Kagami-kun did open his mouth periodically and tried to say something, but it just made him look like a confused goldfish.

Tetsuya almost laughed at the thought, so instead he surged a little and kissed Kagami, who this time was caught off guard.

They lost track of time, Kuroko tugged at Kagami's hair, tilting his head this and that way and Kagami obliged, squeezing Kuroko in a hug from time to time.

Just when they grew bold enough to open lips an allowed the barest, tentative brushes of tongues on lips, the mood was suddenly broken by the unpleasant sound of the key in the lock being turned again.

Kagami and Kuroko let each other go like the other was on fire and Kagami jumped two meters away from Kuroko. Kuroko stayed where he was due to the table at his back.

Hyuga entered the locker room, looked from Kagami to Kuroko and then to Kagami again and sighed.

"What did I say?"

They both blushed and looked at their shoes.

"And honestly...couldn't you wait ike a week?"

That caught Tetsuya's attention. He looked up to see a smug Izuki reaching his hand and a grumbling Hyuga opening his wallet and slappinga 1000 yen bill into his hand.

Tetsuya blinked. Other members were also collecting or giving up money.

And honestly he should be scandalized? But he couldn't help but feel amused and maybe a bit sympathetic.

If he was in their place, he'd get mad too.

He turned his eyes away from the display and found Kagami's gaze already on him.

He felt his heart jump excitedly then and gave him a smile.

Kagami returned it, and Kuroko thought that no picture could express what they had.

 

* * *

 

_And there you have it._

_All players unanimously decide that it’s ‘teamwork’._

_It’s an interesting and refreshing difference from other teams who would undoubtedly attribute their successes to  hard work and talent first, and teamwork later._

_We didn’t stay too long, to not disturb their practice, though the team graciously let is observe and take pictures as much we’d like._

_At the end of the day, I must say, personally to me and I hope for the future generations, this small school, the underdog of the basketball world, which suddenly took it by storm, is and will stay an inspiration._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late fic I was busy. I apologize for all the mistakes, but I'm not in the state of mind to proofread this right now ^^


End file.
